This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This Core provides state-of-the-art confocal microscopy, multilabel fluorescent labeling and detection, and image analysis support to every Division in the TNPRC, and to numerous affiliate research scientists at several institutions. The Core has a Leica TCS SP2 laser scanning confocal microscope system equipped with 3 lasers, with 6 laser lines available, capable of simultaneously collecting information in four channels (3 fluorescent and one for differential interference contrast). The system is attached to two microscopes;an upright (DMRE) and an inverted (DMIRE2), that allow for confocal microscopy of fixed preparations and also living cells. We have a separate workstation to run the Leica software for the analysis of the data collected. We also have Volocity Software for rendering data in 3 dimensions. The Image analysis system for transmitted light is based in the Leica DMRE microscope, a Spot camera and the latest ImagePro software in a dedicated workstation for investigators use in image analysis. We acquired a Nuance multi-spectral camera from CRI and the complementary Inform software for Image analysis. We are using the Nuance camera to capture and analyze images from immunohistochemistry. The multispectral capability of this camera allows us to separate the colors of individual labels better than ever before. In the last year four new users were trained to use the confocal microscope by themselves. In addition, core personnel assisted less trained users in 150 timeslots for 600 hours. The core performed 300 imaging services, including in vivo imaging and 2 or 3 color microscopy that generated more than 400 gigabytes of data. We have trained 3 users in image analysis with the Inform software but together with the core manager generated 500 GB in less than a month. This new piece of equipment is well used and is providing good results. The core directly contributed to 13 new publications two of which were featured on the cover of the journal.